SS Episode 3090
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3090 Plot: Rainy Day In The Library Air Date: March 5, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: C, P, 7 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo, Rosita, and The Count are expecting it to rain today. They explain to Savion why they're looking forward to it: because The Count is going to count the raindrops. He's tried to in the past, but hasn't gone higher than 6,349. He thinks he'll count higher today, because he's having Rosita hold an umbrella over him, and Elmo will fan him. Plus, he'll be able to use both of his hands instead of just one. It starts raining slowly, and The Count starts counting. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count reaches 19,788 raindrops, and loses count. He feels like he never wants to count again, but his friends try to talk him out of his misery by pointing out that he's counted more raindrops than anyone has ever counted before. The Count feels better about counting again, and Savion welcomes the viewer to Sesame Street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother sings the story of how water travels down the drain and becomes rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids narrate footage of toddlers learning to walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Linda signs as Gordon says "Rain" and gets wet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Wet and Dry": the sailors on the Good Ship Wet love when it rains, but the Arabs like living in the dry desert. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|7 owls Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here Big Bird finds himself in Phoenix, Arizona, where he hangs out with Diego and his family. He learns that cacti can survive the hot, dry weather, and is treated to birdseed burritos at a picnic with the family later on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for paper, point, poke, paint, pat, peel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo, Savion and some kids wait outside for the library to open. Savion observes Linda and Lisa getting ready to open the library by turning on the lights, tidying up, and turning on the computer. Linda reminds Lisa that it's a rainy day, so they also set up a coat rack and an umbrella basket |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The sign is switched from "closed" to "open", and the crowd enters the library. Elmo will be ready to read books as soon as he finishes watching Lisa mop up his muddy footprints. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"When You Grow Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Toothpaste March Artist: Ray Favata |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A class of Navajo kids use art to describe their families, or clans. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Old Man & The C - Grover is playing an old man in a rowboat, which is on a giant letter C. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: C for carrot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Opposite Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Imagine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count tells Lisa that he intends to count all the books in the library, but Lisa points out that the computer can keep track of the library's amount of books. The Count decides instead to count the pages in every book, but Lisa points out that the pages in each book are numbered. He then wants to count the words in each book, but he can't do that while people are reading. Linda brings him to a special section with books about numbers and counting, and he feels much better. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|“Hey Mr. Clock, time to tick-tock!” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings about his youth, or as he calls it, "My Polliwog Ways". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Car stuck on tar |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A white shell is uncovered in the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Williams sings "The Birdland Jump". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Name That Food ("Will you eat it?") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo looks at some animals in a picture book, but he can't recognize the word for a "long blue thing with lots of little legs". Savion points out that it's a caterpillar, and that every animal on those two pages begins with the letter C. On the next page, there are pictures of corn, a carrot, and a cucumber. They look elsewhere for C's on books, and observe some on the cover of another book, Casper Catches a Cold, which Savion then reads to Elmo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: C for Cat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones sing "Telephone Rock". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In a spoof of the famous Mean Joe Green Coke commercial, football player Big Murray (Gordon) accepts a number 7 from a young fan, whom he rewards with a towel that also has a 7 on it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster introduces seven swimming seals. (new sound effects added) Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Dance Myself to Sleep". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: P A pack of painted purple penguins practicing a pop song in a pine tree park, and a pink pig with a parachute. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Savion come back from the library. Elmo feels exhausted after carrying the big book of C words, so Savion lets him rest awhile. The Count announces the sponsors, and the credits roll. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide